User talk:Lars Ray
Hello, and welcome to the Hot Wheels Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:HW 1970 Classic Cord 1-1.jpg page. Chances are, if you're here, you love Hot Wheels like we do. That's why we like to greet new users personally and provide a few handy suggestions to get them up to speed on how this particular wiki operates. In no time at all, you'll be helping to add to the knowledge base. And now for the tips: *When leaving messages on discussion pages, always finish them by typing ~~~~. This automatically adds your username to the comment so everyone will know who it came from, and when. *When making edits to pages, please leave a short note as to what it was you did. There is a space at the bottom of each page you're editing just for this feature. This helps the other users and the administrators so that they can know at a glance any new changes. You can see all the new changes yourself by clicking on the "recent changes" link found on the left of every page. *You should always try to make new pages look like the pages already created. That way, they will all look uniform and the information they contain will always be in the same place. This makes it easier on everybody to find things. *For information about how to do wiki-related things, check out the FAQ for more tricks. *If you would like tips on photographing Hot Wheels, just about anything you might need to know can be found by clicking on this link: Tips On How To Photograph Hot Wheels. And lastly, if you have any questions or suggestions, please leave a message on my talk page and I'll see if I can help! Tszuta (talk) 19:40, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Enjoy the Hot Wheels Wiki! Picture coding in tables and galleries Please review the page for proper coding of pictures in tables and galleries. Your edit to the Splittin' Image II needed fixing. Mach 5 (talk) 22:40, October 17, 2018 (UTC) :After further review, your edits to the Classic Cord needed fixing be User:Reeceracing, The Hood by User:Miguelalegria, and 5-Packs by User:Patty's Hot Wheels. Mach 5 (talk) 23:02, October 17, 2018 (UTC) ::The message I left on the Splittin' Image II page should have been about thumbnails in tables, not links in galleries. Mach 5 (talk) 23:16, October 17, 2018 (UTC) ::: Your response on my talk page. Hey thanks for the photo assist tonite....you make me look good! I did visit the Image Help page before I tried to add my photo - just couldn't seem to figure it out. I am certainly glad we have you for the assist! Cheers - Lars :: It's best to keep conversations in the same place. No worries mate! I work primarily with the source editor and it's pretty easy. I think using the visual editor to set pictures is more difficult. Mach 5 (talk) 20:29, October 19, 2018 (UTC)